The Love between two others
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: Sequal to 'Jealousy'! voldemort tries to kill Harry and Hermione is left by herself to raise the children while Harry is out in battle. What Will happen if Harry dies? What will hermione do? will add more summary l8er.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here ya goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on a chair thinking of the last day of school in her last year. She could remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Hermione was just about to get on the train when she felt something pull her back. It was Harry. He smiled and bent down on one knee.  
  
"Hermione, marry me.." He said looking up at his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say, until..  
  
"Yes, yes I will Harry!" She said.  
  
Harry got up and hugged his fiancé. Hermione hugged him back.  
  
*end of Flashback*  
  
Now Hermione was sitting in a chair waiting to hold her fathers hand as he guided her to where Harry and the Priest stood with Ron by Harry's side. Tears rolled down her eyes as she sat there glaring at her white dress that she had on. She wiped a tear away, but more came along. She didn't know why she was crying. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione, sweetie. It's just about time to go." It was her father.  
  
"I'm coming daddy." Hermione wiped away her tears and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled at the face of her father. He took her hand and guided her down the stairs and to the church.  
  
Hermione heard the music start and took a deep breath as she stepped into the church holding her fathers hand. She saw Harry ahead of her and smiled as she knew this was really it.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stood at the Altar waiting for his wife to come down the isle. He heard the music and he knew this was really it. The moment he had been waiting for since the last day of school. How it was such a perfect day. He saw Hermione's beautiful face. Ron nudged him and smiled. Harry smiled back at his best friend. Hermione walked closer to him and she was finally standing next to him. Hermione kissed her fathers cheek and he went to sit down next to Mrs. Granger. Hermione turned towards Harry and smiled.  
  
"We are gathered here today to wed these two special people. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. DO you promise to love each other, cherish each other, and be together forever?"  
  
"I do...." Hermione and Harry said together.  
  
"Harry Potter, repeat after me..."  
  
Harry repeated everything and then Hermione.  
  
"The rings?"  
  
Harry took the ring from Ron and put it on Hermione's finger.  
  
"With this ring, I be wed." He said.  
  
Hermione took a ring from Elise and put it on Harry's finger saying, "With this ring, I be wed."  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to Harry.  
  
Harry lifted up Hermione's Vail and kissed her soft lips. Hermione took Harry's hand and they walked down the carpet and walked under the bubbles that people were blowing as they walked out of the church. The limo driver opened the door to the limo and Hermione got in followed by Harry. They were off to the party.  
  
* * * A/N: I hope you like it so far! The wedding, so magical, so mystical, so everything in between. ANywho, I must boot. Buh byes! 


	2. chapter two

A/N: Here!  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry bent over and kissed Hermione softly. He smiled. Hermione looked so beautiful to him. Hermione smiled and blushed a little. They sat there in silence until the limo stopped. Harry rolled down the window and looked out.   
  
"Sir, this isn't our stop....." Harry said.   
  
The window that Harry was talking to opened.  
  
The Driver looked back.  
  
"I know..... but we're taking a little detour today." he said.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry was shocked.   
  
They hadn't expected this.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron waited for Harry and Hermione to arive. something wasn't right here. He could feel it. Elise walked up to Ron.  
  
"Is everything ok?" She asked.  
  
"Y...yes... everything's fine." Ron lied. He couldn't risk something like this. I f nothing had happened to them, he wouldn't want to look like a dork.  
  
Ron scanned the room. everyone was laughing and singing and having fun, except one small girl. Ron excused himself and walked over to the girl.  
  
"What's the matter Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"oh nothing, it's just, I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen...." ginny replied looking down at her hands.  
  
"Are you sure? do you know what's going to happen?" Ron asked looking worridly at his litttle sister.  
  
"Yes, I am. i think, well it feels like something is going to happen to Hermione or Harry....."Ginny said. She had been known for having these feelings, and sometimes they came true.Which is what Ron was afraid of.  
  
"Do you think you could see what's happening?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know I can see a picture, but it's fuzy." ginny repllied.  
  
"Well, can you tell who is in it?" Ron asked.  
  
ginny closed her eyes.  
  
"hermione's screaming, it's a scream of pain, Harry is lying on the ground, motionless. There's an evil laugh in the air, and....... Someone is standing it's like their.... Oh My God! Ron..... they're going to die!" ginny shouted.  
  
Poeple looked over at the two.  
  
Ron hushed ginny and took her to a room where they could talk. Elise followed them.   
  
Ginny sat down crying. Ron knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"yes...." ginny replied.  
  
Elise looked at them in confusion. she hadn't a clue of what was going on. Ron looked up at her with a glitter of tears in his eyes. He turned away and stared out the window. he had to do something.... anything....  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: That's all I have time for.......... I'll write another chapter soon, I promise it won't be like two... three weeks before the next chapter comes out but I am moving soon and I don' know when my internet will be up anyways gotta go bye! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hello.. I bet you are all waiting for a new chapter of which ever story you are reading right now.. well.. you won't see a new chapter until a few weeks becuz my internet access is being cancelled either today (10/20/02) or tomorrow (10/21/02) but once I get it again you better be ready to read a whole latta stuff cuz I'ma gonna be working on chapters for all of my stories...... but I gotta go now.  
  
Love to moi reviewers~  
  
Bloo-Bubbles! 


	4. yet another author's note

Author's Note: Alright guys, I am sorry, I just don't know where to take this story, it started out good but now, now I just don't know where my imagination has gone. If you want to read my D/G story you can, it's called Childhood Memories, and well, you should like it hopefully, but just please don't get mad at me because, I don't know where to go with this story, I just twisted it into something that I can't change. Sorry guys! I know I have disappointed you, but I'll make it up to you I promise! ^_~ 


End file.
